


Another Gala Another Bathroom

by samsaragreen



Category: Cat Grant - Fandom, Kara Danvers - Fandom, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant. Supercat, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsaragreen/pseuds/samsaragreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This the first I've ever actually published most are just sitting on a hard drive having never seen the light of day. Also this actually happened to me. Not the good bit of course but my very sexy boss did help me with my stocking and garter. The rest I imagined.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another Gala Another Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> This the first I've ever actually published most are just sitting on a hard drive having never seen the light of day. Also this actually happened to me. Not the good bit of course but my very sexy boss did help me with my stocking and garter. The rest I imagined.

Where the hell was that girl? Cat Grant did not like being kept waiting and Kara had gone to the executive bathroom ages ago. It may have been minutes but whatever, she was not at her side. Cat was the only one who knew the combination to said bathroom but then this was Kara Danvers and she knew pretty much everything related to the office and Cat’s life so off she went in search of said protégé. 

Reaching the door she heard Kara cursing. Hang on a minute Sunny Danvers was swearing what the hell was happening in there. Tapping the combination she entered quietly. 

“Damn!” Kara muttered as she attempted yet again to twist her body so that she could reach the extremely small clasp of the garter belt she was wearing. Her back to the mirror and dress hitched up in her left hand the task was extremely difficult one handed. So absorbed in her frustration that for the first time she failed to hear Cat enter.  
Until a sultry voice uttered, “Can I help you?” 

Startled Kara looked up. Cat was stunning. Blonde tresses elegantly styled, dreamy hazel eyes and skin oh her skin and in that dress. Kara had to remind herself to breathe. Cat had similar thoughts as she took in the other woman’s attire. She didn’t have time to really see it before as Kara headed straight to the wash room after handing in their coats. A black halter with the back so low it just covered the apex of her hips. A thigh split that showed impossibly long legs and her brain almost seized as she noticed Kara was wearing a black garter belt and sheer stockings.

Her eyes travelled up from her almost naked back, stopping at the neckline of the black halter dress and then up again to meet the eyes of her very flushed junior editor. 

Brazen, Kara could do brazen Cat liked brazen. Just don’t stutter Kara she thought.

“See anything you like“ Kara asked with what she hoped was a sultry smile.

“As a matter of fact, yes. I was wondering where you got your dress from.” Which threw Kara completely off kilter.

“Ummm” She couldn’t believe she actually stammered as she tried to think of some notable fashion designer, none forthcoming she replied honestly. 

“Actually this was made Cassie Karikis”

“You mean that new designer about to be featured in the Runway.” Cat asked incredulously. Why was Kara not surprised that she knew about the article.  
“Yes her. She was a college friend and we took art classes together. She was in town and when I told her over lunch that I was coming to this gala and didn’t have a thing to wear so she gave me one of her designs.”

 

“So you met over lunch?” Cat’s allowed herself a small, yes small flare, of jealousy. Kara was having none of it.

“Look Ms Grant I’m in kind of a...”  
“You seem to be in a bit of a predicament do you need a hand?” As Cat finally acknowledged the situation.

So many impure thoughts ran through her head of where Kara would like that hand to be. Before she could even contemplate an answer, Cat’s warm hands had grasped the clasp as she pulled the stocking slightly into place. This little manoeuvre resulted in what seemed a caress on Kara’s thigh.  
She inhaled at the feel of Cat’s hands touching her. Cat looked into Kara’s eyes seeing only invitation there. Kara tilted her head and slowly placed her lips against hers. The kiss was gentle at first but soon turned. Cat gently run her tongue along Kara’s bottom lip as she opened her mouth to her. Tongues duelled as Cat placed her hand on the back of her head. The hand still touching her thigh moved up to fondle her arse. Noticing she was only wearing a g-string as the gown was really figure hugging, wearing conventional panties would have really spoiled the line and not felt half as sexy. Cat moaned into Kara’s mouth as she felt wetness on her palm.  
“Oh god” Kara groaned as her hips rocked against the other woman’s hand. 

She pulled aside the material from her breast exposing rock hard nipples and pushed Cat’s head to them. “Bite it.” She instructed.  
Kara desperately needed her to bite them and bite them hard. Cat complied and was rewarded with a flood of juices. She wasn’t normally this forceful but didn’t want to think of the consequences Kara just wanted her. She loved the way Cat commanded the boardroom at meetings, how she walked, talked, my god her looks. She was perfect and Kara wanted her desperately.

“I want you” Cat whispered mirroring her own thoughts.

“I’m yours “ Kara said in her ear sucking an ear lobe into her mouth.

“Now please fuck me Cat. Please” She begged.

“Turn around.” The older woman demanded softly.

How could she not obey? She was desperate to be filled. Kara kissed her first then faced the tiled wall. Her dress was still in her hand and hitched up past her waist. Cat entered a single finger as Kara groaned and pushed back turning her head so she could look into the mirror to watch Cat fucking her. 

“More” she mouthed. Gently Cat eased in a second digit then another. The pace was slow, too slow. Kara leaned back into her and grunted.  
“Harder. Faster. Deeper”. Cat’s breath on her neck caused gooseflesh and already hard nipples marbled further.  
“Pinch your nipples Kara”. She instantly grabbing her breasts and pulled on the nubs rolling them between fingers digging her thumbnails into the flesh. They moaned together. 

“Oh Kara” she breathed. The sound of Cat's voice as she said her name further fuelling her desire. Cat added another digit into her sopping cunt, then drove a fourth, hard. 

“Yes”. Kara wanted to scream but held herself so that only Cat heard. Cat picked up the pace her fingers pumping from behind.  
Driving her, forcing Kara to her will. She never wanted it to end the feel of Cat in her. It was quick, too quick Kara came shuddering as Cat held her.

“I’ve got you” Cat muttered.

“In more ways than one” Kara replied softly looking into her eyes. 

Slowly Cat eased her fingers out she placed her index finger in her mouth and licked the essence of it, then placed her ring finger to Kara’s lips.

“Lick it”. She sucked Cat’s finger tasting herself as she began to ease the zipper of that Armani gown.  
“I need to taste you.” Kara stated softly beginning to kneel.

A voice came over the loudspeaker. “Could all guests please make your way to your designated table.” 

“Damn it” Cat fumed at the interruption as they both started to laugh.

“I guess that means we haven’t been missed.”  
“No and since I did the table arrangements, you’re sitting next to me anyway.” Cat smiled. “OOhh the possibilities.” Kara replied with an arch of my eyebrow. “Behave”. Cat retorted. She opened the door to the cubicle and poked her head out making sure no one else could see them. “It’s safe. Come On” She grabbed Kara’s hand and almost dragged her out. “God I can’t wait to get home” Cat rolled her eyes she hated these dinners but her beautiful companion had certainly made this night memorable. “You know” Kara smirked “I could just drop my napkin or fork and you know under the table” “You wouldn’t dare”


End file.
